


敬英 - Fairy tale

by Drown in this dream (Eleanorsc)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanorsc/pseuds/Drown%20in%20this%20dream
Summary: 2016/9/28
Relationships: Hasumi Keito/Tenshouin Eichi
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
午後的陽光溫和而不耀眼，照在英智身上恰到好處地勾起了他的睡意，在敬人家中的一個角落裡，他在借大掃除為名在敬人的房間四處搜尋，翻出幾本有點老舊的圖書，然後不知不覺就沉入了夢鄉。  
也許是因為剛翻看完由某人所畫的關於愛麗絲的漫畫，夢裡的他像愛麗絲一樣經歷比漫遊仙境更曲折離奇的奇遇，等到終於醒來時，眼前卻是敬人眉頭緊皺的臉，他用了兩秒鐘反應過來，終於想起自己身在何處。  
“……怎麼會在這裡睡著，如果累了的話就回去，來我家打掃這樣的事情本來就不是應該由你來做的。”  
看見英智醒來的敬人儘管露出放心的表情，也忍不住板起臉說教兩句，英智清楚他的擔心，  
“沒事，我今天精神特別好，只是敬人不讓我做打掃的事情，實在太無聊了，沒事可做不小心睡著了。”  
敬人看著他的目光還有幾分懷疑，他便露出標準的燦爛笑容，不著痕跡地轉移了話題。  
“一來到敬人家，我就想起了小時候的許多事，以前不是經常在假期的時候來敬人房間裡玩嗎……說起來，敬人，你現在已經沒有再畫畫了吧？”  
“怎麼突然問起這個？我已經很久沒有再畫了，平時有學生會的事務要處理，已經夠頭痛了。”  
“真可惜……我一直很喜歡敬人畫的畫，以前你送給我的那些畫還收藏在我家的書櫃裡呢。”  
英智故意露出有點失望的表情，敬人自然敏銳地注意到了。  
“沒想到你會這樣珍藏，雖然是讓我很高興，但是你又在打什麼鬼主意了吧？例如說為了讓我繼續畫畫，逼我參加各種奇怪的校內比賽之類的。”  
“敬人把我想得真過分……我只是想，除了學生會的工作以外，希望敬人能多做一些自己喜歡的事而已。”  
敬人沉默了，本來僵硬的表情變得稍微柔和了一點。  
“……是嗎。”  
“吶，敬人，下一次能畫一個幸福的童話故事送給我嗎？哪怕只畫一張也好。”  
“真少見，你喜歡這樣的故事嗎？”  
“現在的話，我好像也不討厭這樣的故事了。”  
“……好吧，我答應你。”  
得到敬人的答應，英智像個孩童一樣滿足地笑了，趁著敬人沒有發現的時候，右手偷偷伸到背後藏起剛被他發現的寶物，一本由敬人所畫的同人本。  
被敬人發現了的話就不得了了，他在內心偷笑著。


	2. Chapter 2

2.  
“過來吧，我可愛的桃李。”  
粉紅色頭髮的男孩聽見英智的聲音，便乖巧地坐到英智的身邊，像一隻愛撒嬌又黏人的貓。  
“會長大人~是在看書嗎？這是童話故事？真少見呢，會長喜歡這樣的書嗎？”  
“嗯，桃李有看過嗎？”  
“沒有喔，平時弓弦都不讓我看那樣的書，說我太小孩子氣呢。哼！”  
“請恕我失禮，我只是認為少爺應該閱讀更多不同類型的書籍。”  
說起弓弦，桃李便不滿地嘟起嘴，在一旁忙碌的弓弦聽見了他的抱怨，仍然保持著謙恭的笑容。  
“那桃李來陪我一起看吧。這些故事你都看過嗎？”  
“拇指姑娘，紅舞鞋，賣火柴的小女孩，這些我都知道喔……夜鶯與玫瑰？快樂王子？有幾篇我沒聽說過的，會長，反正今天有時間，可以讀給我聽嗎？”  
“少爺，是時候享用下午茶點了。”  
優秀的保護著兼管家適時地端來了甜點和紅茶，轉移了這個危險的話題。英智向他露出一個讚許的微笑，繼續輕輕撫摸桃李的頭。  
我可愛的桃李啊，希望你保持著這份單純……不對，這樣的想法也許太不現實，這個世界不像童話故事那樣美好，儘管如此，我只希望你能遠離一切惡意傷害以及污穢。


	3. Chapter 3

3.  
“真是讓人驚訝……抱歉，是我太失禮了，應該說是讓人讚歎才對。”  
看見整個夢之咲最忙碌的學生會副會長少有地不是在處理文件，而是在畫漫畫的時候，就連弓弦也忍不住表示了意外。敬人推了下眼鏡，無奈地放下鋼筆。  
“沒辦法，這是英智纏著我要的，難得最近要處理的事務不多，趁著有時間的時候就先畫一點。”  
“原來如此。可是看這畫技，副會長大人想必是非常擅長繪畫，這一點真是讓我羨慕不已。”  
弓弦俯下身，用敬佩的眼神認真地看著桌面上未完成的漫畫。  
“現在只完成了草稿，全篇總共有六頁紙，現在還在描線，這個星期內應該能完成……”  
“是這樣嗎。我不該對自己不熟悉的領域妄加評論，但是這一篇漫畫……是一個童話故事嗎？看起來非常的有趣，讓人有繼續看下去的興趣。”  
“是嗎，既然你這麼說的話我就稍微安心了。”  
“而且看得出來，副會長大人是真的非常重視會長大人。”  
這個心思聰敏的管家總是保持著溫和的微笑，說著一針見血的話。敬人內心暗暗地吃了一驚。  
“也許是這樣吧……”  
他不知道應該感慨還是無奈，最後嘴角還是忍不住彎了起來。


	4. Chapter 4

4.  
童話故事總是夢幻而可愛，包裹著糖果一樣的美麗色澤。  
然而現實中，想要活下去的人沒有健康的身體，追求崇高藝術的人得不到觀眾和喝彩，努力的人得不到回報，在任何一樣面前，幸福的童話滑稽得甚至讓人笑不出來。  
他和他都深知這個道理。後來敬人放下了畫筆，英智選擇了不讓自己後悔的人生。  
他們從來沒有相信過童話。


	5. Chapter 5

5.  
敬人小時候，曾經有一次以為英智會就這樣永遠離開他。  
那是某一次他和英智在庭院玩耍的時候，正在奔跑的英智毫無徵兆地倒在地上，像一個突然斷線的木偶。敬人從來沒有試過這麼緊張，他見慣了超度死亡的儀式，但從沒有真正遭遇過生命消逝的場景，儘管頭腦一片空白，他很快地恢復冷靜叫來了大人們。人們迅速地把英智運到車上趕往醫院，還包括敬人，因為陷入半昏迷的英智一直用力握住敬人的手不肯放開。敬人也沒有放開英智的手，因為他覺得自己唯一能為英智做的只有這一樣。  
然而他最終放開了手，因為英智被直接送入了手術室。他從上午一直等到下午，沒有聽大人的勸說回家，直到手術完畢，躺在病床上戴著氧氣罩、插滿各種管子的英智被推出手術室，他才鬆了一口氣。到這時他才發現自己因為過度緊張而雙腿發軟，幾乎站不穩坐在地上。  
麻醉的效力已經過去，病床上的英智仍然沒有醒來。一天，兩天，到了敬人到醫院去探望他的第三天，他才恢復了意識。即使睜開了眼睛，他的臉色仍然蒼白得像醫院的墻壁一樣，說話也是氣若游絲，完全沒有了平日的小少爺樣子，仿佛下一次閉上眼睛，就會永遠沉睡下去。  
對於那時的敬人來說，最大的感受是直面死亡的恐懼，當這種恐懼逐漸被沖淡到麻木以後，佔據內心的感情就變成了悲哀和不捨。他情願英智還是平日那個嬌慣任性的少爺，也不願意看見他現在虛弱的樣子。  
這一天他陪在睡著的英智身邊，偶爾聽見了英智的夢囈，或許是做了噩夢，仍在睡夢中的英智露出痛苦的神情，發出求救一般的微弱囈語。敬人急忙湊過去觀察他的臉色，同時呼喚他的名字直到他醒來。  
“不要……快逃……死神……”  
剛醒來的英智額上已經滿是汗水，眼神渙散地看著天花板胡言亂語，仿佛還在噩夢的世界中無法脫身。敬人試圖安撫他的情緒，但一直無法讓他安靜下來，最後英智死死地扯著敬人的衣袖，又一次無助地哭了起來。這不是他第一次見到英智哭，但是沒有一次像現在這樣撕心裂肺，就好像瘦弱的身體突然爆發出最後的生命力。  
“敬人……我們逃吧，死神，要追上來了……”  
敬人感覺自己一下子失去了語言能力。要逃跑的話，他又能帶英智逃到哪裡？他們能逃過死亡的來臨嗎？  
他們都無處可逃，弱小的他們，根本無能為力。  
逃不了的。敬人痛苦地說出這句話時，英智哭得更厲害了，直到哭得累了，繼續趴在膝蓋上啜泣。  
敬人想了很久很久，思索自己能做的事情，絕望的最後他只想到了一樣。  
“英智，別哭了，也不要再去想那些不開心的事了。”  
他聲音沙啞，伸手拍著英智的肩膀以示安慰。“上次我送給你的畫，你喜歡吧？下次我再畫幾張送給你。”


	6. Chapter 6

6\.   
“敬人，為我畫這樣一個故事吧，最後是我躺在病床上，握住你的手嚥下最後一口氣。怎樣，很美滿的結局吧。”  
“……英智。”  
“不對，那樣還不夠……”  
躺在病床上的英智露出一個蒼白的微笑。他已經不再像過去一樣經常哭泣，只有他的兒時玩伴仍舊是表情凝重而嚴肅。  
“答應我，不管我的最後是怎樣，在我離開這個世界以後，讓我的靈魂得到超度吧。”  
敬人陷入了長久的沉默。他們都清楚這句話的重量。  
“好。”


	7. Chapter 7

7.  
劇本是這樣的。  
首先要有這樣的一名主角。他活在一個混亂的時代，人們不思進取，居於高位的人傲慢懶惰而好享樂。  
他率先站出來，打破了大眾的沉默，將所有罪惡追究到五個人身上，指責他們是造成這一切風氣的源頭。  
在所有人的期望之下，主角打敗了這五個可憎的罪人，建立起新的秩序，順理成章地，他得到了讚賞，聲望和地位。  
然後他就因為病弱和耗盡體力而倒下，甚至沒有謝幕和接受喝彩的時間。  
雖然很唐突，英雄故事就這樣結束了。  
沒有必要細想故事的來龍去脈，惡人為何是惡，主角使用何種手段打敗罪惡，故事以後的發展會是如何，這些都不重要。  
主演的人已經無力繼續主宰一切，寫下劇本的人也無法再去描寫將來。將來是不可預見的，現實更是無法一直遵從著劇本上演。  
沒有主宰一切審判黑白的神明，沒有慈悲為懷的救世主，也沒有夢和奇跡。  
最後他所期盼的，只有安寧的死亡。


	8. Chapter 8

8.  
他為了英智描繪出劇本，扶助英智登上王座，他選擇了和英智一樣的道路，成為英智的右手，陪伴在身邊默默支持著自己病弱的兒時玩伴。  
他對自己的路沒有猶豫，只是這樣的他，偶爾也有一絲無能為力的遺憾。  
——如果我筆下描繪的故事可以成真的話，我想為你寫的只有健康幸福美滿的人生。


	9. Chapter 9

9.  
“敬人，你有後悔過嗎？”  
敬人瞄了英智一眼，敏銳地察覺到他的話中含意。  
“雖然不明白你所指的意思，但是我所做的一切都是我自己選擇的，我從來沒有後悔過任何事。”  
“我也是一樣啊，敬人，在這段不知道還有多久的人生之中，沒有後悔過任何事……除了把你也捲進來這件事。”  
即使我深陷泥潭全身沾滿淤泥，最不願意的唯一一件事就是讓你也沾上污穢。  
“我是被拜託了要照顧你死後的人，即使你不願意也好，以後的路我會一直跟著你走下去的。”  
英智知道無論說什麼都是多餘的。他們太熟悉彼此了，因緣又讓他們的命運交纏在一起無法分開。  
“那，說好了，敬人要一直陪在我身邊，要活得健健康康……不能比我先走喔。”  
英智說完，伸出手去握住敬人的手，他情願這句溫柔又殘忍的話是具有魔力的詛咒，可以隨著這個動作施加在敬人身上。而敬人毫不猶豫地回握了他的手，仿佛坦然地接受了這個一生的詛咒。  
“好，我答應你。”  
英智彎起眼睛笑了起來。今天是個陽光充沛的日子，他把頭靠在敬人肩上，感受著身邊人的體溫，看著陽光落在兩人十指交纏的手上。  
“還有說好的，要畫一個幸福的童話故事給我喔。”  
“嗯。”  
雖然現在的我已經足夠幸福了。  
他悄聲加上這句話，然後聽見敬人輕輕地笑了。

End


End file.
